Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wheelchairs. In particular, it relates to a wheelchair that is convertible from a beach wheelchair to a beach lounge chair.
Description of Related Art
The use of a wheelchair allows those with disabilities to ambulate either by self propulsion, motor propulsion or by having someone push them. Currently the standard models of wheelchairs have relatively thin wheels of the type found on multispeed bicycles. While these types of wheels reduce rolling resistance on hard surfaces they are virtually useless on other types of surfaces such as sand, gravel and other loose material.
For use on the sand such as at the beach a different approach is utilized for wheelchairs. Very large surface wheels are utilized instead of the large diameter thin wheels. These wheels present a large surface on the sand and do not get stuck as easily in loose material. They are smaller in diameter and usually require someone to push the wheelchair. Typically as well they are made of materials that are not bothered by the water and sand, such as plastic, for both the frame and the seating material. Many varieties of plastic tubing combined with webbed seating are available.
However once the user is in place in the sand, the typical beach wheelchair has disadvantages. One issue is that the wheels and any push bar get in the way of the use as a beach chair especially if the seat is to be reclined. A second issue is that some people prefer to not be sitting in a wheelchair at the beach since it gives the appearance of going somewhere rather than relaxing. Currently, the only solution is to bring a second chair such as a beach lounge chair and transfer to the chair. This requires extra people or trips back to the car, though, to make possible.